Magical
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: After Naraku's defeat, the well disappears. Just as Kagome is about to cry, a surprise reveals things she never knew. She's a miko-witch, Souta is a monk, her father was a wizard who is supposedly 'dead', there's a magical community nearby, and she's going to a magical school. Then life happens and an odd romance ensues with a person whom she SHOULD NOT like! It's incest, right?


**A/N: Hello, people! New fic.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI%*^$NOTE!**

 **I've changed the time period. Kagome is 15 and came back to the present time of July in 2011. Harry will begin his first year at Hogwarts. Don't worry, I've taken changes into account. Voldy was still born in 1926.**

* * *

Naraku was defeated and they could finally celebrate. And the legitimacy of his death was proven when Sesshomaru scented Miroku's hand, just to make certain that the spider was truly gone. When there was no magic or aura left behind, they were able to rest easy.

Kagome wasn't able to rest when three days later, she was lifted off her feet as an invisible force pulled her away from the village. Inuyasha was cursing as he tried to keep her from leaving, but no matter how much he tried to keep her grounded, nothing worked.

Kagome was drawn toward the well, which was glowing white. The moment she was pulled into the darkness, a bright white light filled her vision and the wood of the well exploded in a beam of blinding, white energy that shot into the sky.

Kagome awoke in a square hole in her family's well-house. A hole that was once the well, but when she looked up, the well wasn't there and she was simply sitting in a dirty hole.

The well was gone.

The well, which was magical due to being created with the wood of the Goshinboku, was gone. Meaning her only way to travel to the past was also gone. Meaning she was never going to see her friends again.

Visions of her friends flashed before her eyes.

Sango and Kirara flying in the sky.

Miroku smiling sheepishly, a large, red handprint on his left cheek.

Shippo playing tricks on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha staring off into the distance, unknown thoughts passing through his head.

Kaede walking through the village as the children surrounded her with questions about life.

Little Rin making flower crowns while A-Un and Jaken lounged nearby.

Kouga, Ginta, and Hakaku running to and fro.

Sesshomaru's luminescent form flying in the light a full moon.

And she wouldn't be seeing them again.

With great resignation, she stood and hauled herself up the ladder. She had her mother, brother, and grandfather at least. She still had her family, even if her friends were gone. She still had a life to live. She could do this.

As she walked toward the house, she realized that she could not do this.

And she didn't want to do it alone.

She slid open the door and called out, "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

Her mother rounded the door of the kitchen, running to greet her with a hug. Kagome accepted it gratefully, feeling like her mother was the only one in the world with the answers.

"The well is gone, mama."

"Oh, dear."

The two simply stood there as Kagome fought to keep breathing normally. She always felt that she cried too much and she didn't want to cry at the moment. She wasn't safely in her room yet.

"Everything will be fine, dear."

"I really don't think it will, mama."

"Well, there's a letter on the table for you. I think you should take a look at it before you think anything else," her mother said softly.

Kagome removed her shoes and placed them by the door.

In the kitchen, she found a very wide envelope with her name on it, resting lightly on the cherry wood table. On the back was a red, wax seal of a tree in full bloom.

She split the seal and pulled out the first letter.

 **MAHOTOKORO SCHOOL _of_ MAGIC**

 **Kouchou: Taisho Inu-Kimi**

 **(Daiyoukai of the first rank, fifth seat, Shiro Inuyoukai)**

 **Haikei Higurashi Kagome,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Mahotokoro School of Magic. Please find enclosed a list of the necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on September 7. We will be sending an informant to you no later than July 31. Please be prepared.**

 **Keigu, Taisho Inuyasha.**

 **Kyoutou.**

Kagome stared at the name at the end of the letter.

"Huh?"

The ring of the doorbell sounded through the house.

"That would be the informant!" her mother smiled, moving to get the door.

How did she know about the informant? The letter hadn't even been read yet.

"Kaa-chan!"

She was body tackled from the side. Flame red hair was all she could see. The scent of fire and flint. Shippo.

Her jaw dropped.

"What the he-"

"Language, Kagome," her mother chastised lightly.

"Gomen, mama."

Shippo drew back, his height towering over her own extremely. His hair is sin a high ponytail, trailing down to his knees, much like Sesshomaru's had. His green eyes looked more human, lacking the slit of his demonic heritage. He wore deep, blue hakama much like she remembered and had a larger version of the furred vest he always wore, situated over the top of a light blue haori that was dotted in green leaves. On his hip was a sword. He was grinning widely, looking like the cat who had gotten the cream.

"I'm here to take you shopping! You've already been removed from your school and will be attending Mahotokoro come September!"

"How?" Kagome managed to ask, though she had a million questions flying around her head.

"Youkai live a long time, Kagome. Sesshomaru's mother is the founder and still the head of the school. Your influence on the Sengoku Jidai had her reforming her opinion on mortals. A few years after you disappeared, Sesshomaru proposed the idea and lo and behold, it's grown!"

"Sesshomaru is _alive_?"

Shippo snorted, "Sesshomaru is Lord of all Youkai and his reign spread throughout the whole world. He's currently one of the oldest in existence."

"And Inuyasha…"

"He's alive too, but he's gotten old. Hanyou age much more slowly than ningen, but they still age. He has wrinkles!"

"Who else is alive?"

Shippo hummed as he stared at the ceiling, which wasn't too far from his head.

"Kouga and Ayame. They have dozens of children. Kouga teaches Physical Education and Ayame teaches Tracking. Inuyasha married Rin of all people, yeah, I know. Sesshomaru dogged them for a decade before they could bond. Both are alive and aging at the same pace, so Rin is pretty old too. Inuyasha will become head of the school should Inu-Kimi-sama decide to step down. Rin teaches about Human Ecology. Sango and Miroku's descendants are alive and living on a shrine with a very old Goshinboku on the grounds," he said, sending her a meaningful look.

Her jaw dropped. "I'm their descendant?!"

"Yeah! You'll get Miroku's perviness!"

Oh, Kami no!

"Were they, happy?" she finally asked.

The joyful atmosphere dissipated and Shippo nodded. "Yes. And they had five children. Your Jiji had been the last of the youngest's line. The rest of the children that came from the other four were unfortunately lost in the bombing of Nagasaki. So you four are all that's left of the Higurashi line. Your brother is on the list for Mahotokoro too you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Though for why you are…" he cut off, looking to her mother.

The woman sighed, "I think I should tell you about your father now… Kagome."

They never talked about her father. Souta's father was more like a dad to her, but he died in a car crash before Souta was born. They had taken their mother's name and had never really talked about either man, so what was so important?

Higurashi Yue sat at the table, motioning for Kagome and Shippo to do so as well.

"Your father was a wizard, Kagome. He was a posh, English gaki. You got your eyes from him. In fact, most of your facial structure and your coloring is from him. He was just as pale, and instead of the black hair with brown highlights from the Higurashi line, you got his black hair without any highlights. His eyes were an unnatural shade of blue that glowed when he used magic. Of course over the two years we knew each other, his eyes began changing… turning lavender, then mauve, then burgundy, and the last time I saw him, his eyes were crimson."

Kagome frowned, confused. "Why did his eyes change? That's not normal."

"No," she sighed. "I hadn't known, but he was in Japan, looking for followers. In Britain, he was starting an uprising and while he had followers of all sorts, he wanted more. I hadn't known until I had just found out that I was pregnant with you, who and what he was."

She shook her head. "He'd been so charming. I can understand how he amassed such a legion of followers in such short time."

"What was his name?" Kagome asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Odd name, even for an Englishman.

Shippo tsked, "But he gave himself a new name. Even attempted to get Sesshomaru's aid in taking over all of magical Europe!"

"What's the new name?"

"Lord Voldemort. It's simply an anagram of his own name, but one that showed his fear of death. And his followers! Death Eaters!"

Her father was a wack job. Simple.

"And he was defeated about ten years ago, by a young boy named Harry Potter," Shippo continued. "For some reason, the curse that has only ever been used for murder, and has no possible way of being blocked, rebounded when it hit the boy and destroyed Voldemort. Britain, France, and Germany have been glad for his death and the peace that came after. The boy will start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year, I believe."

Yue shuddered, "I just can't believe that I was tricked so easily."

Shippo waved her worry off. "Sesshomaru admitted to being impressed with his acting, so don't feel bad, baa-chan. He was good at what he did. Though between us and the fence post, some believe that he hasn't died, just that his body was destroyed. According to Sesshomaru, his soul wasn't whole when they met, which means he probably did some Black Magick in order to split it somehow. Black Magick morphs the body in terrible ways, so maybe while he knew you, he was using it often. It would explain why his eyes changed so much in so little time."

Kagome was filled with slight disgust. Her father was an evil overlord who had tried to take over the European continent. User of the darkest of magics. Who tricked her poor mother into a relationship.

Like Naraku.

She hated him already.

"But wait, I thought he proposed to you under the Goshinboku!" she exclaimed, remembering her little dilemma with Inuyasha locking her from the well and she going to her mother for advice.

"He did. We were married for seven months before he disappeared. He never knew about you either. I cared for him very dearly and still miss him on occasion. I shouldn't, but I do," Yue sighed.

Shippo was the one to give her advice, "You were in love. There's nothing wrong with that."

Kagome knew all about being foolishly in love. She got over Inuyasha after a while. Finally. All that drama was just too much to deal with.

Yue gave him a smile full of affection and acceptance. "I suppose you're right." She then looked to her daughter. "Tom was very powerful. His magic is what awakened the magic that had dwelt dormant in our line. I cannot performs spells like him, or purifications like you can, but I can sense non-human creatures, and other powers. With enough concentration, I can even cure minor illnesses. But with my powers unlocked and your father's powers, you were able to fully awaken your reiki, allowing you to be so powerful.

Luckily, I still have my power and Souta was able to manifest some ability as well. So while you are a miko and a witch, he is simply a monk. It's how he was able to call Inuyasha from beyond the well to aid you against the Noh Mask."

Kagome was blown away.

Souta was a monk. It seemed that Miroku managed to pass on more than he ever thought he would.

"So I'm really going to a magic school?"

Shippo was all smiles again. "Yeah! You'll love it! You'll never guess where the school's located!"

"You'll tell me anyway."

"Inu-Kimi-sama offered up her own estate. Mahotokoro School of Magic resides in the Tsuki no Shiro, up in the clouds."

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Shippo grinned. "So the magical world is literally spread all over, but in hiding. They managed to agree on one universal currency for the magicals, about five hundred years back. You can exchange whatever currency you have for Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. The official and only bank of the magical world, is Gringotts, with a branch in nearly every country on the planet.

It was founded by a Goblin named Gringott. At least, that's the English translation of his Gobbledegook name. Not many non-Goblins can speak the Goblin tongue very well. Sesshomaru can! But he knows everything so it isn't that surprising," Shippo shrugged.

"Anyway, the Galleons are made of gold. The Sickles are made of silver and there are 17 Sickles to a Galleon. The Knuts are made of bronze and there are 29 Knuts to a Sickle.

As for the Goblins, witches and wizards have a rocky history with them, filled with wars and rebellions. Most believe Goblins to be beneath them and treat them as if they are inferior. Showing them respect is a way to gain their loyalty."

Kagome huffed, "I don't discriminate against anyone, Shippo."

"I know," he grinned. "But I thought you should understand if you see something you don't agree with."

She nodded her understanding, mind still reeling from all the information.

He was leading her through a dense forest.

She was shocked to learn of his mastery over his fox-fire. He was able to teleport with it, taking her elsewhere quickly.

They'd been walking for a few minutes and Kagome was curious to know where they were headed even as they traveled through the thick foliage. Birds chirped above their heads. Wind rustled the leaves in the trees. It was like being back in time again.

"It's just up ahead!" Shippo called out excitedly.

They came into a bright opening in the trees, showing a large piece of rock. Upon closer inspection and a very steep glance upward, Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Shippo, are we at the bottom of Fuji-san?"

"Hai! It's in here!"

The Kitsune dashed forward - still as much of an excited child as he was five hundred years ago - and just as Kagome was ready to yelp out a warning, he disappeared straight through the rock. He just walked through rock.

It must have been a barrier then.

With careful movements, she approached the supposed barrier, running her hand over it. The vision rippled for only a second, showing her a small bit of what lay beyond the 'rock'. With much curiosity and only slight apprehension, she pushed her way through the disguise and into a new world.

The was a city in the mountain. A city… inside Fuji-san! Wasn't it a volcano though? How could they be at the base of the mountain and yet there wasn't anything denoting that fact that it was a volcano. Or even a whisper of extreme heat anywhere. Just… nothing.

It was like a large cave had been carved into the rock. There were pillars here and there, large pieces of rock jutting out from the nearest walls. The other side was too far away for her to see. The ground was almost paved and looked astonishingly flat for a cave floor. There were beams of sunlight coming in from random places high above. She stood at a somewhat high point above the buildings, able to look down on a good portion of it. At least to the center of the great city. It seemed that everything was built around a large lake that was directly in the center. And surrounding it was soft looking grass and sakura trees that were somehow growing inside the mountain.

It was beautiful.

Shippo was laughing at her expression. "This is Japan's main magical community. Non-Japanese would need to be shown here by one of our kind in order to make it here. Sesshomaru keeps it very protected.

The lake is home to various magical creatures, inside are some herds of Hippocampi and Kelpies, Kappa, a tribe of Merfolk, a family of Si-Si-ootl, and a very large Lernaean Hydra. You leave it be and it ignores you."

A whole magical world, just a little over sixty miles from home.

Dear Kami.

"Also, just so you know, there are Tengu and Nekomata that live on the mountain, so beware."

The houses varied from ancient to modern. Wooden to brick and cement. there were open stalls and closed shops of all kinds. Shippo was practically bouncing in excitement.

"Let's get to Gringotts! It's the big white building over there and its levels go extremely deep into the mountain."

Kagome stared at the largest building in the entire city. It was to the right of the city and towered over most other buildings. It's own size was large however. It was impressively designed just on the outside, with high pillars and two golden doors.

"Shippo, I don't have any money."

He winced a bit and wrung his fingers together like he did when he was embarrassed and didn't want to explain. She simply folded her arms and tapped her foot repeatedly, knowing the sound would get to him. He caved seconds later.

"Okay fine! When a branch was started in Japan, Sesshomaru started a vault just for you and when word got out that the Shikon no Miko was a time traveler and would be around in the future, several people wanted to thank you for your help and began sending things to be placed in the vault for you.

You have magically preserved kimonos, gold stitched furniture, mounds and mounds of gold, and unhatched eggs of creatures that have been incubated for years under Sesshomaru's power in order to keep them healthy and ready until you claim them as either pets or familiars. Your openness and willingness to help anyone, back then, was a rarity. You affected a lot of people and they never forgot you. You'd be surprised how many humans villages contributed to your vault. All in thanks to you."

She had a vault. A vault started by Sesshomaru that was filled with all manner of things!

But she never did any of that for money!

Shippo was already holding up a hand, "I know what you're thinking, but you deserve it. And I think you'll be proud to know that Sesshomaru, as your Magical Guardian until you are of age, has already been working with it. About two centuries ago, he opened that large building to the left."

She glanced over. It was the largest building inside the cave. It was structurally sound and looked like a small shiro.

"In modern words, it's an orphanage. Humans, vampires, werewolves, lamia, witches, wizards, Youkai, Hanyou, and any child is welcome if found by a member of the society, or related to someone of it and has suffered tragedy. He felt that you would want it to go to something worthwhile, so your vault helps keep them fed and clothed and living in a comfortable environment. They celebrate birthdays and holidays all the time and no one wants for anything. It also allows those who wish to, to go to Mahotokoro, on a scholarship and they each are given a student stipend.

Sesshomaru has made many wise investments with your vault and even though it has singlehandedly fulfilled the needs of almost two hundred children consistently for over two hundred years, there has never been even a dent in the fortune you have," he shrugged.

At least the unneeded amount of money was being used for something worthwhile.

Wait! She could pay for the shrine's upkeep so her mother wouldn't have to anymore! Another good thing to use it for!

"I'm not as annoyed as I should be," she stated with a sniff. "I can finally take care of my mom, brother, and grandfather like I supposed to."

"Yeah, we'll go with that. So… wanna go shop?!"

She sighed, "Okay."

"YES!"

* * *

After seeing her vault and meeting her account manager - Brodrok the Bloody - Shippo took her around the small city. The list of needed school supplies wasn't needed as apparently he was the one to introduce the new magicals all the time. He was the school's main representative. He knew the list like the back of his tails, which were now in full view. All six of them, large and fluffy. She wanted to touch, but refrained.

"Now we need to get you a wand. Kishimoto is the go to guy for Japan. He's a friend of Totosai and you know how he gets. So when he's all weird, don't get offended."

Oh dear Kami.

Kishimoto was a short man with squinted eyes. He was bald and had a long white beard and seemed to be perpetually in thought.

The moment he laid eyes on her, he gasped. "The Shikon no Miko! A pleasure to meet you! I am Kishimoto Mashi, and I have longed for the day to meet you. What can I help you with?"

"Kaa-chan needs a wand, Jiji."

Those squinted eyes went wide. "You're a witch as well?"

She nodded, "Hai."

"Amazing," he breathed. "Well, we'll need to find the wood that suits you. Please, spread your magic and tell me which one calls for you."

Her reiki thrust out immediately, seeking and finding whatever it was looking for immediately. The beam of wood was thrust into the man's hands.

The man grinned. "Wood from the very own Goshinboku on your family's shrine! Now, a core. Go on."

The reiki seemed to pulse outward, searching. It latched into something, bringing the object to the small man, just like it had with the wood.

It was wrapped in a small drawstring bag. But the man was smiling. "A fang of a Japanese Kokushibyo. Our very own breed of dragon. They have spiritual connections to the earth and can either purify with their fire, or give everlasting sentence into torment. A very rare core to have and considered more of an honor than getting cherry wood!"

He bustled about, grabbing a large staff and a small blade.

"A few moments please."

He began carving the piece of wood immediately, whittling it down into a long, dark rod that looked very detailed. He placed the fang, point first, into the thicker end, and waved his staff over it three times. The fang sank into the wood, which began to glow a deep, verdant green.

He chanted some words and smiled when the glowing ended. A few more flicks of the knife and he handed the finished piece to her. "Thirteen inches, Goshinboku and Kokushibyo no Kiba. The judge, jury, and executioner. Treat it with care and reverence."

She was amazed to see the dark wood covered in carved vines and flowers in full bloom. The center of each flower was glowing a slight pink. It thrummed in her palm, reacting and curling around her reiki, which pulsed in return. It was warm. Comforting. She liked it.

"Never has there been a miko with the powers of a witch. This is truly an amazing day," Koshimoto murmured. "Well, that'll be seven Galleons! Thank you for your business!"

When they were back in the city, Shippo finished off the list with, "You can bring an animal with you. The basic list is like cat, dog, bird, but if you have a familiar, you can bring it. Special rules protect the animals."

"What about one of those eggs in my enormous vault?"

"We could check those out! Let's go!"

She ended up choosing a large, black egg that was speckled in green dots. It simply called out to her more than the others. It had called to her before, but she had ignored it, not having enough interest. Now though, she was ready to see it.

The Goblin who had escorted them down the mines, had gaped at the egg.

"That is a Japanese Kokushibyo egg. They are rare to come across."

Shippo was giving her a smug look and she rolled her eyes. She just wanted a good pet and possibly a friend. She didn't care about rarities.

"So what exactly does Sesshomaru-sama do?" she asked after absorbing all the amazement and couldn't help but wonder.

The Kitsune grinned, "Oh yeah, I haven't said. Well, besides running your orphanage, being your Magical Guardian, teaching at the school, manning some businesses, and being the Lord of all Youkai, he's also Japan's one and only so far, Minister for Magic."

Wow.

* * *

 **A/N: The first is done.**

 **Glossary:**

 **Miko** \- Priestess. **Youkai** \- Spirit or demon. There's no real translation into the English language so demon is the best word for it. **Reiki** \- priestess life energy. **Youki** \- demonic life energy. **Kitsune** \- fox demon/spirit. **Tengu** \- Bird-man spirit/demon. **Nekomata** \- two tailed feline demon/spirit. **Shikon no Miko** \- Priestess of the Shikon Jewel(jewel of four souls). **Hai** \- yes. **Haikei** \- dear (so-so) for letter greetings. **Keigu** \- with regards or yours sincerely at end of letter. **Kokushibyo** \- Black Death. **Kokushibyo no Kiba** \- fang of black death. **Tsuki no Shiro** \- Palace of the moon. **Kouchou** \- headmaster/headmistress/principal. **Kyoutou** \- Deputy Headmaster/mistress/vice-principal. **Goshinboku** \- Tree of Ages on Kagome's family shrine. **Jiji** \- familiar form of grandfather, meaning gramps. **Kaa-chan** \- familiar and friendly version of mother, like mom or mama. **Fuji-san** \- is Mount Fuji or Fujiyama and is the term the Japanese use when referring to it. **Kami** \- god. **Hippocampi** \- plural of hippocampus and it's a water horse with fins. **Si-Si-ootl** \- is a Canadian mythical snake with a head on it's back and it resides in water. **Sengoku Jidai** \- warring states period(feudal era). **Gomen** \- sorry. **Daiyoukai** \- big or powerful demon/spirit. **Inuyoukai** \- dog demon/spirit. **Shiro** \- white or castle. **Tadaima** \- I'm home. **Okaeri** \- Welcome home. **Hakama** \- a form of pants/trousers. **Haori** \- a form of top/shirt. **Hanyou** \- half demons/spirits half human. **Ningen** \- human. **Gaki** \- brat. **Sama** \- boss, like the super big boss.

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other HP fics.**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
